renxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fasttrack Roast
With limos and cars resting outside, inside the Plumber's Base in Mount Rushmore a special roasting is being held... Fasttrack sits on the chair on the stage, and Upgrade walks from the other chairs on the stage to the podium as the audience appluads. "Alright... As you all know, it's roasting season and I'll be your host tonight! Today our fellow roastee is Fasttrack, even though I'm pretty sure that Clockwork was supposed to be the first to be roasted this season... I'm also pretty that knowing Clockwork, I've probably said this 10 times before..." Laughter roars from the audience as few look over at Clockwork, who shrugs and holds a thumbs up to Upgrade. "Alright... As you all know, it's roasting season and I'll be your host tonight! Today-" More laughter is heard from the audience after the previous laughter dies out as some applaud, and Clockwork mockingly twists the key on his head and laughs along with everyone. "I've always wondered what Fasttrack's ultimate form might be, but I realized he's probably sitting in the audience..." A few from the audience chuckle. "Talk about an upgrade... Seriously, the worst thing about Fasttrack is that we don't get to blame Derrick J. Wyatt for his existence... thanks again Clockwork..." A few from the audience laugh. "I've got to give it to you, Fasttrack. You're stronger than XLR8, out of convenience. Speaking of convenience, where's Way Big? You'd think he'd show up before even these two speedsters, or is he still out taking out the trash...?" "...in the ocean..." Little laughter is heard, but the audience begins to roar with laughter as the entire building begins to rumble a bit. The laughter dies out quickly, and Upgrade shapeshifts his hand into a phone. '' "Hey Fasttrack, Ben 10 Omniverse called... h'Oh wait, no it didn't..." ''An "Ooooh..." is heard from the audience as Fasttrack nervously shrugs and smiles and Upgrade's hand is back to normal. Jetray and Chamalien sit in the audience, unamused. A silence plagues the entire room for a bit, and Upgrade quickly revives it. "h'Wow... I just 'stepped into action and I've already run out of old jokes... Fasttrack did the same thing and ran into an old man..." ''The laughter continues, before Upgrade finishes. "...poor Fasttrack." The laughter grows, as Fasttrack lays back in his chair and relaxes... "To think of it Fasttrack probably found us because he probably failed to make it into the X-Men show, and settled for something more serious..." "...The Worst didn't make it into Sesame Street, and settled for Omniverse!" The Worst, sitting in his seat comfortably smiles as the part of the audience around him looks his way. The audience roars as few howling is heard from the other side of the audience... "Still thinking that show could've fixed Fasttrack's XLR8 knock-off colors problem. I mean they've made everything green, I'm suprised they didn't give Heatblast suspenders too!" Clapping and metal clanking as well as little laughter is heard as the other roasters on stage begin to clap too. "But who '''can't say that Fasttrack is a worthy speedster? "Hey guys, want to see my new re-design? Wanna see it again...?" A "Meep meep!" notices is made in the audience by Ditto, and the entire room bursts out with short laughter, including Upgrade who giggles a bit, then clears his throat. "Fasttrack, you've been my best friend since XLR8..." "Just kidding man, you're the coolest guy I know besides Artic over there... Taking the first roast of the season and all, I'm pretty sure everyone in this audience has had a fast favor done by Fasttrack, even XLR8. Thanks for covering for me that one time with that super computer chic..." "...But before we hand our next roast session to the power tool over there, I'd just like to thank you one more time. But hey, for a speedster you're pretty slow in my eyes, and I'm running Internet Explorer... Armadrillo!" Upgrade steps off the podium as Armodrillo walks toward it and they high-five along the way. The audience appluads for both of them, and whistles are heard from outside as the building begins to rumble again slightly. Armodrillo steps onto the podium, and begins adjusting it. A staff member comes over to take the steps away, so Armadrillo can just stand behind the podium normally.